


Aftershock

by SoulSurvivor_36



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSurvivor_36/pseuds/SoulSurvivor_36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first finished story.  Just some smut I had to get out of my system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftershock

Much of what happened the day she met Dean Winchester was a numb blur still.  
The piled up bodies right there in the middle of the bloody floor. The bloody machete in her hand. The smell of lighter fluid and the flick of a zippo. That husky voice and the intense green eyes looking right into hers.“Hey, I’m Dean Winchester. Are you ok?” The taste of his fingers in her mouth, pushing up her lip to look at her gums. The sound of a creaking car door closing and the roar of an engine coming to life. The dark road, flames consuming the old house in the mirror. And that song, of all songs, playing on the radio. Dean tapping his hands on the steering wheel. “I’m Dean Winchester.” The stale smell of the small motel room. The feel of the warm water pounding on her head as she heard again the yells and jeers of those creatures, vampires Dean said. “I’m Dean Winchester. Are you ok?” The feel of the cotton t-shirt rubbing on her skin and then finally, the cool, dark safety of sleep.

Delilah opened her eyes and looked into the sleeping face of the man called Dean. He looked so peaceful lying there on his side,on top of the bedding, his right arm casually draped over her hip. She couldn’t remember falling asleep beside him, so he must have laid down beside her once she was already passed out. She studied the face of the man who had saved her… Or was she the one who saved him? He had short brown hair sticking up on top and cut close on the sides, it was still slightly damp and she wondered what kind of life he lead that taught him to sleep fully clothed in his jeans and a t-shirt. Probably the same life that showed him how to kill vampires. His jaw was covered in a dark two-day growth, his pink lips were slack from sleep and the press of the pillow to the side of his face. His dark eyelashes fluttered slightly, lost in a REM cycle. In the calm of the early morning hours, Delilah felt a slight tightening of her tummy as she remembered the intensity of his green eyes in the heat of the fight. She was suddenly very aware that under the sheets she was wearing nothing but her panties and a borrowed t-shirt.  


She noticed a bandage on his neck covering the place where the vampire had cut him. She stretched her arm across the small distance between them and stroked at the edge of the bandage where a corner was curling up. His skin was warm under her fingertips and she found herself letting her hand rest naturally against his covered chest. His deep, even breathing and steady heartbeat were comforting. Even in sleep, she could not help noticing that under his black t-shirt, his muscles were firm. Just peeking below the edge of his left sleeve was a red welt, like a burn scar that caught her attention. She briefly debated whether lifting the edge of the sleeve to see it more clearly would wake him up, but then curiosity won and she reached over with her hand towards the sleeve.  


She quickly glanced back to his face and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw his green eyes staring right at her. He was frowning at her slightly and staring so intently, her tummy did another flip.They maintained eye contact without moving or speaking, green eyes staring into her brown ones, her heartbeat speeding up, as her adrenaline started pumping.  


Her body acting of its own volition, Delilah stretched her neck forward and reached across the expanse of pillow towards him. He didn’t even hesitate. Meeting her halfway their lips locked and a fire started spreading to her toes and fingertips. She gripped his arm and he pulled her hips towards him on the bed as they kissed passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders and slipped her fingers into his hair as she pulled him closer to her, his hard chest pressing up against her breasts. Dean angled his body forward freeing his arm from under him and rolling Delilah onto her back. He buried his face into her neck and kissed her along its length, his beard growth scratching at her sensitive skin. His left hand started gliding up from its place on her hip, along her flat belly towards her breasts but stopped when he realized the sheets were still between them. Delilah gave a little nervous laugh, but quickly started pushing them down and away from her. Dean leaned back on his elbow and watched her, an unreadable expression on his face. The sheets gone, Delilah started feeling self-conscious with this handsome stranger just staring at her. She could see his eyes looking at her, lingering on each of her facial features like he wanted to memorize the upturned ends of her mouth, her delicate nose, the curve of her eyebrows and the exact shade of her golden brown eyes.  


When his eyes started straying lower, to her body, Delilah pressed herself against him again and captured his lips in hers, nibbling at his lower lip and grinding her hips into his. Dean growled low in his throat at the feeling of her against him and returned the kisses with mounting passion. He leaned her back onto her back and this time pressed one of his legs between hers. The rough feel of the jean fabric on the sensitive skin of her thighs sent shivers coursing through her body and she felt the low, pulsing throb of arousal. Dean’s hand found the edge of the t-shirt and slowly pushed under it, the warm dry skin of his hand smoothly gliding up the skin of her belly and over one of her breasts. His large hand cupped her perfectly and her breath caught in her chest as his thumb gently rubbed her nipple hard. She arched her back against him, trying to bring their bodies close again.  


Sitting up and pushing on Dean’s shoulder, Delilah reversed their positions and straddled his hips with her legs. She broke the kiss and straightened up, grabbing the bottom of the t-shirt and pulling it over her head in a smooth graceful flow. Dean sat up and recaptured her lips a moment before turning his attention to her breasts. He took one in his hand and slowly passed his thumb over the nipple while he took her other breast into his mouth. Delilah’s breath caught in her chest as he started to suckle and flick his tongue, sending shivers coursing through her body. She raked her hands through his short cropped hair holding his head against her as he kissed his way to her other breast to continue his slow torment.  


Deciding he was wearing much too much clothes for the situation, Delilah reached down, smoothing her hands down his shoulders and along his front, tracing the contours of his cut chest and abs, she slipped under the bottom edge of his t-shirt and started pulling it up and over. Dean raised his arms and finished removing it himself and threw it to the side, quickly wrapping his arms around Delilah and pressing their naked torsos together and rolling back down to lie on the bed, a tangle of arms and legs and lips.  


Dean’s hand smoothed down her belly and continued down her thigh. He squeezed it firmly and moved back up to cover her sex with his hand. Feeling his hand there against her most private area, Delilah shivered again and moaned and writhed sucking in her belly with a sharp intake of breath. Dean stroked her through the thin cotton fabric and her juices started soaking through. Dean growled in his throat again and kissed her as he slipped his hand under the elastic and into her delicate folds. His fingers slipped into her effortlessly and she moaned against his mouth, bitting at his lip again. He withdrew and pushed back in slowly, torturously, clearly enjoying the noises he was causing Delilah to make; a series of gasps and moans and whimpers. Pressure was building up inside Delilah, she was feeling coiled tight like a spring, Dean’s fingers torturing and pleasuring and teasing. When Delilah thought she could take no more, he pressed his thumb against the sensitive nub of nerves and sent bolts of electricity coursing through her body, Delilah squeezed her eyes and tensed all her muscles as he rubbed her through her orgasm.The last of the tremors spent he rested his hand on her hip and leaned down to kiss her again.  


He was not expecting her to pounce, shoving him onto his back and pulling at his belt. He let out a warm laugh, delighted by her enthusiasm. He lifted his ass off the bed as she stood at the end and pulled down his jeans and underwear in one go. Then she straightened up and pulled off her panties.  


She crawled back onto the bed and over his body, taking in his long legs and ripped torso, a tattoo over his heart the only ink on him, but the scars were a different thing. Delilah sat back on her heels, still straddling Dean’s legs and started tracing some of the more obvious scars, a healed over stab wound to the side, a long, thin line across his ribs, and the strange red welts on his upper left arm in the shape of a handprint. “Part of the job.” He tells her flexing his biceps as he confidently put his hands behind his head, a self-satisfied grin on his face. How he managed to look so boyishly charming and diabolically sexy at once was a complete mystery to Delilah, but she didn’t care. She had started something and she fully intended to finish it.  


She moved to capture his mouth in another kiss, but this time Dean tipped her over and braced himself above her with his arms. He gave her three quick kisses along her jaw and moved off the bed. She heard the zip of a duffle bag pocket and he was back lying alongside her, condom in hand. He lost no time rolling it down over his erect cock and then covering Delilah with his body, settling himself between her legs, poised to penetrate her. The boyish grin gone once more, his eyes burned bright green with passion. He held her hip with one hand and with the other guided his cock into her moist, pulsing pussy until he was completely inside her, resting pelvis to pelvis. Delilah moaned as he slowly pulled back and pushed in again. She writhed under him wanting, needing to increase the pace. She slapped his ass to get her point across and looked him intently in the eyes before capturing his lower lip between her teeth.  


Dean pulled away and gave her a roguish smile before pulling back and driving into her full force making her cry out in pleasure. He leaned back and kneeled low to the bed, grabbed her leg and leaned it up against his shoulder. He drove into her again, hitting a sweet spot inside just right and making her see stars. Losing some of his control, he gave in to his urges and increased the speed of his thrusts grunting and closing his eyes as he neared his peak. Delilah’s whole body was already shaking with the building force of her orgasm and when he reached down and pressed his hand on her pelvis, rubbing her clit with his thumb, she went crashing over the edge, crying out his name.  


Dean thrust into her two or three more times and found his own release, spilling into the condom and collapsing to the side, so his weight didn’t crush her. Both of them were panting from the exertion. Dean scooted over and flipped onto his back, removing the now full condom, tying it off and dropping it into the garbage can next to the bed.  
Unsure about what would come next, Delilah sat up in the bed, looked over at Dean, who was looking satisfied indeed and held out her right hand towards him.  


“I’m Delilah, by the way,” she said, feeling a little foolish. Dean just grinned his boyish grin again, took her hand in his and answered in a rumbly voice, “Nice meeting you Delilah.” He pulled her closer, leaned her head against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.  


The whole thing was definitely going down as the weirdest night and some of the best sex of her life. She hoped there would be more too…


End file.
